Be Mellow
by LittleMissyDeath
Summary: MattXMello HAWT SMUT!


Matt sighed as he shuffled more paper work onto his desk. Not all of it was his. Actually, the majority of it was for most of the people he worked with. He just couldn't say no to someone who needed help.

"Matt," growled Mello as he walked in to Matt's office. "What the fuck are you still doing here?! It 3:30 AM!"

"Working." replied Matt.

"Shit." said Mello as he padded over to the red-head's desk, eyeing all his paper work. "What the hell is all of this?"

"Work." said Matt matter-of-factly.

"Damn, you work to hard."

"I'm fine." Matt resolutely shoved the fact that he was _not _fine, thank you very much, out of his brain and forced a smile for the other man. "What are you doing here at this hour, anyway?"

"I was out drinking with a few friends and I saw the light in the window. Thought maybe some idiot had left it on, but I thought I'd come investigate to see what was up. Glad I did. Matt, you look like _shit_."

"Thanks." Matt said dryly.

"I mean it. You need to go home. Right now."

"I can't. I need to finish all my work."

Fuck." Mello gave him a disgusted look and drew himself up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Matt, I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed."

Matt halted, staring at Mello with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Wha…But, I…"

Before Mello could respond, Matt broke into tears.

Mello was in front of him immediately, pushing the paperwork out of the way and gripping Matt's chin between strong fingers. "You're letting work you kill, idiot. Can't you say no to anyone?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just… just a little behind…"

"Screw that." Mello said coldly. "You're so far in over your head that you're drowning, and you're too stupid to wave your hands and call for rescue."

Matt stubbornly shook his head. Mello growled.

"Stubborn ass." Mello growled again. Then he grinned. "So I'm just going to have to use desperate measures."

"Wha…" Matt managed. Then Mello gently but firmly covered his lips and he forgot what he was going to ask.

Mello nibbled his lips gently and Matt responded seconds later, their tongues eventually slipping together. Mello brought his hand down and around Matt waist, lowering it and groping his ass, Matt responding by whimpering and arching his back. Breaking the kiss, Matt leaned down and nibbled, licked and sucked on Matt's neck.

"What were you saying about being little behind?" Mello smirked against Matt's pulse.

"Sh… Shut up. T-tease. You started this… mmm… Don't stop now." panted Matt.

"As you wish." grinned Mello as he sunk to his knees.

Unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, freeing his erection, Matt gasped as Mello lapped at his prominent need. Matt leaned back and supported himself on his elbows, watching through half-lidded eyes glazed with lust as his dick slipped further and further into Mello's mouth. 

"M-mello!" whined Matt. "I n-need you!"

"What was that?" Mello smirked, spreading Matt's legs and gently pushing a finger into his virgin hole. 

"Ahh!" cried Matt. "I want you!"

"What do you want me to do, my little uke?" teased Mello, adding a second and third finger, pumping them in and out.

"Fuck me." said Matt.

Mello froze. Those words Matt uttered went straight to his painfully hard cock, making it throb in need to be plunged into the man before him.

"Say it again, Matt." said Mello seductively, striking Matt's sweet spot.

"Fuck me, please Mello!" cried Matt.

Mello grinned and pulled his fingers out of Matt, making his whimper, and had him turn around and bend over. He shuddered as he felt a larger appendage at his entrance. Matt arched in back as Mello slipped inside him. 

Even though he had been prepared, Matt still felt a lot of pain, tears trickling down his face. Seeing this, Mello stopped all movement.

"Matt?" said Mello in concern. "Are you ok? Maybe we should stop…"

"N-no…" said Matt. "Just give me a minute."

Matt gasped as Mello reached around and pumped his weeping erection. After a few minutes, the pain had disappeared and Matt wiggled himself to test it. Just a little bit of throbbing now.

"You can move now." said Matt, and Mello set a steady pace, gently rocking his hips against Matt's. Before long, Matt was wrapping his legs around Mello's waist, pulling him closer, encouraging, pleading, begging for more.

"M-mello!" cried Matt. "More. Please!"

Complying with his lover's cries of 'more', 'faster' and 'harder', it wasn't long before Mello felt that coiling heat in his stomach that signified his climax was close, but he didn't want to come before Matt. So, reaching around, he grasped Matt's cock and began to pump it in time with his erratic and bone jarringly hard thrusts.

"MELLO…!" shrieked Matt as he came violently, shaking with tears running down his face. As his muscles convulsed around Mello's cock, he gave one final thrust and came deep inside him, his eye rolling back in his head with the force of it. After he pull out of Matt, Mello pulled him into a hug. 

"Let's go home." smiled Mello.

"Ok," said Matt. "And Mello?"

"Yes?"

'Thanks."

"Any time." came the reply.

"Mello," whispered Matt. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that the two men left their office and drove off to Mello's house. Once there, the snuggled up in bed and fell into a deep, peacefully sleep.


End file.
